Witfits
by Alsper
Summary: A collection of drabbles, blurbs and one-shots featuring Jasper and Alice. Some AU, some AU/AH... Some may be voices you know and some new!
1. Thou Shall Not

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):rated: T, no warnings (that K can think of lol); Oh and yeah, we're both doing the witfits now :P_

**_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._**

_Prompt: "Thou shall not..."_

* * *

It's funny; I've been told by my husband that as a human, I often held the values of the church close to me. But yet, almost nightly, I broke one of the Ten Commandments.

Not that I kill intentionally. Oh no, far from that. I do it for two reasons. First, the poor man that is to become my meal was destined for hell anyway. And secondly, I was hungry.

Sure, I didn't need to play with my food, but it made it much more interesting. This human male would think that little old me wanted to fornicate with him, when in truth, I just wanted to drink him of his life source.

If I were to fornicate with anyone, it would be my husband, Jasper, who would watch me lure my prey from the safety of the shadows.

The sound of obnoxious laughing brought me out of my thoughts as my lips curled into a devilish smile.

"Should I be the seductress?" I asked the shadows as a pair of red eyes shimmered at me from the passing light of an automobile.

"Always my love," he purred in his husky and masculine voice.

The poor man didn't stand a chance. Of course the minute he got far too handsy for either mine or Jasper's liking, he was dead. _Oh well, at least I'm full_.

* * *

_End Note: Oh Vamplice… you tease. Just the way Jasper likes it ;)_


	2. Star

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): rated: T. No warnings for this one, hehe this was cute and fun to write. ;)_

**_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._**

_Prompt: Star._

* * *

Tonight seemed like the perfect night; the stars were shining, the moon was glowing brilliantly. It was the night of the Harvest moon, Peter was complaining about all the whack jobs he had to bring in while mom complained about the high tide.

I pushed against the windowsill to propel myself towards my nightstand where my cell lay. Grabbing it I quickly scrolled through the numbers before I found the one I was searching for and typed out a quick text message to Alice that read, '**C U**.'

**Give me 5 :-***

I smiled at the text back and shut the phone, putting it back in it's resting place before opening my window and pulling myself so I was sitting on the sill, waiting for her. A few minutes later I noticed something moving in the dark and smiled, knowing it could only be her.

She looked up at me and smiled, waving her small hand a little in greeting before finding the lattice that hung on the side of the house, to get to me.

"Hey," I whispered as she reached my window, pulling herself to sit by me.

"Hi," she whispered back.

I leaned towards her and pecked her lightly on the lips. "Lets go up to the roof," I said.

"Kay."

I gestured for her to go up the lattice first and then I followed her. Her ass was right in my face, and I didn't hate it. Not at all. We positioned ourselves just under the highest point of the roof, using our feet to make sure we didn't slide down. We held hands and looked up at the stars, completely at peace.

* * *

_End note: Ah. Teenage love. _


	3. Clouds

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): rated: M for implied drug use._

**_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._**

_Prompt: Clouds

* * *

_

I glared at the gray clouds that loomed over head as I made my way to practice. _Please, if there is a God, don't let it rain_, I prayed silently. I just didn't want to go home and it was far too early to go over to Jasper's. I bit my lip to hide the grin that I knew was showing. It always did when I thought of him. _God, I'm such a love sick fool..._

I felt something hard press against me and smelled the inmistakable scent that was Jasper as he pushed me under the bleachers with him. Pushing me up against the brick and smiling down at me.

"Hey," he purred, his eyes hooded and bloodshot.

"Hey," I laughed. "Smoked with Edward?"

He nodded and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a sexy smile. "I'm in such a good mood."

"Care to share some of that good mood?" I teased, pulling him closer by his leather jacket. He nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I slowly slid my hands up his chest and around his neck as he lifted me up, pressing me firmly between the wall and himself. "What about Maria?" I breathed when he moved his lips to my neck.

"She's not here," he mumbled against my skin.

_That explains why I didn't see him at lunch._

I pulled his hair to get his attention and bring his mouth back to mine. He pulled away slightly, taking my bottom lip between his teeth and grinning as he let go.

"You up for missing practice?"

I glanced up at the sky, the clouds darker than before. "It looks like rain anyway," I said while nodding in response to his question.

* * *

_End note: Hmmm... wonder what they did..._


	4. Silence

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T (ohmygod I never thought that would happen with this particular set of Jalice ;) ) no warnings, and yay! It's Mommylice from OMS, did y'all miss her?_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

_Prompt: You are sitting beside a flowing stream. Your child is throwing rocks into the stream. Each rock goes into the water with a soft splash. You close your eyes for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze upon your face, when you hear a loud splash, then nothing…

* * *

_

Jazz and I decided that it would be a good time to take Jordy, Jax and lil Rosie to the stream that ran through Forks where I grew up. It seemed like it would be a fun getaway and hardly anyone had even heard of Forks before so it was highly doubtful that any paparazzi would show.

At first Jazz and I held hands while Jordy held hands with Jax on her left and Rosie on her right; slowing down and becoming impatient occasionaly when our toddler lost her footing. But then Jordy decided while walkin with her younger siblings was great fun - yeah that was sarcasm - she'd much rather run along up ahead.

Jazz and I set up the picnic blanket and I settled myself on it, laying back and enjoying the sun, after all it was rare here to have a nice sunny day like this, and enjoy the sound of the river rushing by us. I felt Rosie up against my thigh and closed my eyes, listening to the kids playing and the sounds of rocks being thrown into the river. Tiny little plunks calmed me, I felt Rosie move away and figured Jazz had picked her up.

I heard a really loud splash, the water hitting my feet and I laughed as it tickled my skin. I relaxed for a moment afterwards but then it struck me how quiet it was. And Rosie was not next to my leg. Panic filled my thoughts as I jerked myself intoa sitting position and opened my eyes.

For a moment it seemed as if everything was in slow motion, where were the kids? Then I looked and saw Jazz laughing and playing with our babies as their big sister saw a few feet away in the river. Jazz looked over at me and smiled, this is what we had always wanted.

Peace, and our family.


	5. Fedora

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated: M for innuendos (but what else do you expect from Kitten and Kinksper? hehe)_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization**__._

_Prompt: __**Multimedia Share**__ http:/createdintheattic(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)com/2009/07/fedora(dot)jpg_

_

* * *

_

I pinned my hair up behind my left ear, listening to Holden's giggles and Jazzy's laugh. I felt bad about leaving little man with his grandparent's but I was also looking forward to this party.

"Hey Jazz, you packed his fuzzy right?" I called out as the mental list of everything Esme and Carlisle might need ran through my head.

"'Course I did," he called back before laughing along with our little man.

_Right, of course he did..._ I needed to chill the fuck out. It's just one night. And it's not like I couldn't see him after words.

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before smoothing out my pink and black retro styled dress. We were going to a fourties themed party for no reason other than just to get out.

I exited the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. My two boys were on the bed, Jasper laying on his side as he kept an eye on our bouncing three year old.

"Are you supposed to be jumping on the bed?" I asked, laughing when Holden flopped on his behind quickly. I looked over at my smiling husband and raised an eyebrow at him. _He so knew I wasn't going to get mad at him... bastard._

"Why aren't you ready?" I asked him as I moved towards the bed and picked up our son.

"Mommy pretty," Holden cooed as he gently pulled on the black tie of the dress at the nape of my neck.

"Thank you baby, but don't pull that," I smoothed his black curls off his forehead before placing a kiss there. "Jazz, honey, get dressed. I told Esme we'd have Holden there 'bout seven."

"I was having man time with our son," Jasper said with a wry smile, lazily getting off the bed and pulling his tee-shirt off as he walked towards the closet.

I shook my head and took Holden out of the room. "Man time eh?" I asked, looking at Holden. I smiled when he nodded. He looked so much like his father in the face, there was no denying it.

"So you're a man now?" I asked him as I headed into the kitchen to get him something to drink.

"Yep! Like Daddy!"

"Oh really?" I teased, setting him down on his feet. "You want apple-cherry juice or grape juice?"

"Apa cher!" Holden started singing and bouncing up and down. I just shook my head and laughed, making his drink.

"I want orange juice!" Jazzy yelled from the other room, I could hear the smirk in his voice, making me giggle.

I glanced at the clock and muttered under my breath before calling out to Jasper. "Babe! We got ten minutes!"

Holden took his sippy cup from me and toddled his way to the living room where he sat down by Dinah's bed. She was the black and white kitten Jazz insisted Holden wanted me to have as a Mother's Day present.

"And I am dressed," Jazzy said as he came out, spinning in a circle as he put the fedora on his head. "How do I look?" he asked, shifting the hat so that it covered up one eye a little.

I whistled at him as I took in the full look. He had his black trench coat on over his dark jeans and button down, looking like an he was about to crack an important case. "A private _dick _huh?" I teased.

"And I'm lookin for a mysterious little lady to inquire about my services," he winked at me.

"Funny you mention that... I might be in the need of some help."

"Oh really now?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist before whispering in my ear, "You look really fucking sexy."

"Yes sir," I smiled at him before kissing him softly. "You always had a thing for me looking like a pin-up huh?" I asked.

"Pin-ups are classy," he smirked before turning his attention back to Holden who was looking up at us impatiently, his arms raised like he wanted someone to pick him up.

I watched as he picked our son up, who promptly took his dad's hat and put it on. I smiled watching them interact as I got Holden's overnight bag.

Who would have thought the runaway and the junkie would find peace?

* * *

_End note: Wanna see Kitten's dress? Here you go - http:/images(dot)pinupgirlclothing(dot)com/insets/violet-dress-pink-black(dot)jpg_


	6. Special Demons and Sinners witift

**Penname**: Alsper

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating = T /I took creative liberties, instead of finding it in a floorboard it was in box. **K**: You might need tissues for this, but I originally wrote this for my January witfits, but as Robs and Kim (who beta'd for me at the time) read it we all agreed it was, too spoilerish for the DaS readers at the time. And since today is a "refective day" Robs and I decided to give y'all this little treat :)

**Disclaimer**:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt**: **Imagined Image**: You found this woman's diary with her obituary in a box under a wooden floor plank. What secrets did she take to the grave? http:/ images34. fotki. com/ v1076/ photos/ 9/ 9610/ 16264/ highheels-vi. jpg? 1200877601

* * *

I had a mission, a mission that I gave myself after listening to Jasper in his sleep.

Since he had returned home from the hospital, he had been dreaming about his mom more. One of the joys of being pregnant was little man didn't want momma to sleep like a normal human. So I would turn the little light on and work on the blanket or read.

One thing I noticed in Jasper's sleep was that he was worried. His mom never came back. He'd often whimper for her in his sleep, a scared child looking for his mother for comfort, and it would break my heart.

I had asked for Esme's help to find her. Just to know what ever became of Mrs. Whitlock. Maybe knowing that she was safe would help.

After three weeks of the best private eye the Cullens could buy, I was ready to give up. Maybe having him talk about his dream would help, since it seems that it's the only way that I could help.

I sighed and yanked out the row of stitching I had done when I heard a chuckle from behind me. I leaned my head back and looked up into Dr. Cullen's eyes.

"Hi Carlisle," I said with a smile.

"You remind me of Rose when she was pregnant with Amber," he said with a small smile as he shook his head. "Esme taught her how to knit after Rose pleaded and begged. The boys and I were worried for Esme's sanity since the crochet lessons didn't go smoothly." He moved to sit on the couch beside me and that's when I noticed a package. "Rose would get so frustrated because she wanted to make Amber the brightest blanket ever seen. With pinks, oranges, yellows... the color of the sunrise. But Emmett wanted it to have blue, because he was certain it was going to be a boy." He chuckled again. "I think that's why Amber's favorite color changes with her mood."

I smiled at him, genuinely interested in the story behind Rose's first pregnancy.

He ran his hand along the blanket that covered my lap. "You have far more patience than Rose... Perhaps that's what makes us all work."

I put my crochet hook down and furrowed my eyebrows as I thought that over. "I don't understand, Carlisle," I said, shaking my head.

He patted my knee in a fatherly way. "Well, look at Rose and Emmett. She's headstrong with a no nonsense attitude; Emmett is more of a joker, but they work well together. She makes him be the man and father he is, whereas he makes Rose remember to sit back and have a laugh."

I smiled and nodded. "Emmett definitely makes her smile, like none other."

Carlisle nodded. "It's the same with you and Jasper. When you first got here, I remember you being this shy little girl that clung to Jasper like he was your life preserver. You only gave us these little polite smiles and never really laughed. But he could make your face light up and have you filling the room with laughter." I blushed and ducked my head at his words. "And you, you have a lot of patience with Jasper. Given everything you've been through and done to each other, you wait for him to be ready." I felt his finger hook under my chin, lifting it to look at him. "Even when you think you can't help him, you still find a way." He lifted the box shaking it a little.

"Not to be rude, but what's in the box?" I asked.

He smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." He put the box in my lap, and I saw that it was addressed to Esme. "Esme would have given it to you herself, but she is indisposed at the moment. But she did inform me that you would be the best to tell Jasper if you feel you must." He smiled sadly before kissing my forehead. "And I couldn't agree more."

"Thank you," I said softly, knowing in my heart Jasper's mom was gone.

Once Carlisle left, I folded up the blanket and went over to the chair Jasper typically sat in to read. Slowly, I opened the box, feeling almost criminal that I just didn't take this straight to Jasper.

The box jumped slightly as our son kicked, making me laugh nervously. "Shh, little man. I promise I'll tell daddy," I quietly said to my belly as my hand absentmindedly rubbed where the baby kicked.

I was fairly certain the baby was calm now, so I continued to look in the box. Inside was a letter from the investigator confirming my thoughts, as well as several pictures, Michelle Whitlock's death certificate, her obituary and a book.

I looked over the death certificate and gasped at the cause of death. "Asphyxiation" was the official cause. Did his dad do this to her? Did Mr. Whitlock take Jasper's mom away like that? I wiped the tears from my face as I placed the certificate back in the box.

I picked up the obituary. It was short and sweet and painted a picture of a woman who was loved by her family. She was survived by her sister, mother and only son. I gently touched the paper where Jasper's name was printed. Somewhere, he had family that still thought of him, still loved him, and knew he was safe.

I safely tucked the paper in the back of the leather bound book. "What do you think? Pictures or book first?" I asked aloud, knowing I'd look like a fool to anyone else. Holden - although I would never admit to Jazz I called him that - kicked my left side in response. The hand that held the pictures. "Pictures it is," I laughed.

The woman in the pictures was beautiful. Her smile and eyes were so alive with happiness that it was easy to see where Jasper got his. Her hair hung in long waves of golden, sun-kissed hair, which made my fingers want to run my hands through, just to see if it was as soft and as thick as her son's.

She was definitely a looker; several pictures showcased her body in bikinis and form fitting dresses. But it was the ones towards the bottom of the stack that made my heart swell and break all at once. Pictures of her sitting on a couch, hand sewing a blanket as a very evident bump showed, despite the coverings. More pictures of her smiling proudly and holding a little infant in her arms as his little chubby hand held her finger.

Then I saw it. A toddler-sized Jasper clinging to his mother's leg as he smiled at the camera. Again, the same look of pure happiness and love she held for him so apparent in her eyes.

"Oh Jazz..." I whispered, my heart breaking for him. I wanted to show him this picture, to show him that someone in his family loved him.

I gasped at the last picture. It had Jasper, his mother and another woman, who honestly looked like she was a mirrored reflection of Michelle. I flipped the back of the picture the date said July 4th, 1991 and had both Jasper and his mother's name but the other woman's name as well.

"Regina," I read aloud. Was this his aunt? Was she the one that gave the information that the paper needed for Michelle? Surely, it wasn't his father, since there was no mention of him at all.

I put the pictures down on the table beside me and pulled the book out, opening it to a random page. Elegant handwriting greeted me with a date that would have placed Jasper around five years old.

_I can't believe I left him with that monster..._

Oh my God! This was Michelle's diary. A part of me wanted to slam the book shut and never look at it again, but a bigger part wanted answers, so I kept reading.

_I need to find somewhere safe for Jasper and I. Somewhere Mark will never find us. I can't go to Gina. I can't put her family through this as well..._

I scanned farther down, the handwriting getting more urgent with her words.

_I love you Jasper, I do. Please know mommy will be back for you. I'll always be there. Don't stop fighting, you were always a fighter. Just hold on baby... please._

I didn't realize someone was in the room until I heard them say my name softly. I turned to look in the direction of the voice. "Oh, Jasper!" I cried, throwing myself out of the chair and into his arms. "She loved you, Jazz... so much. It killed her to do it, but she had to," I sobbed into his chest, pleading her case to him.

He ran his hands through my hair, comforting me. "I know, baby, I know."

I looked up at him with watery eyes. "We need to find your aunt Regina. To show her you survived... please, Jazz."

He nodded sadly. "Okay, baby, we will." His thumbs brushed my tears away from under my eyes.

I stood up on my toes to kiss him. "Your mom would be proud of you, you know?" I said softly. He gave me a small smile and kissed me again. And she would be, because he survived, found love, and started his own family. What more could a mother want for her son?

* * *

_We know a lot of y'all had questions about Kinksper's mom and hopefully this answered some questions for ya :)_


	7. Linkin Park

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T-ish, some hints at other stuff but mostly clean ;p. Enjoy._

**_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._**

_Prompt: Musical mastery - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/ watch?v=mHYyA_WPl_8_

* * *

I pulled the earbuds of my iPod out of my ears and climbed out of bed, stretching as I walked to the closet. Once I reached it I began flipping through the various shirts and skirts I had, smiling as I caught a whiff of my arm. I smelled like _him_. He always smelled so good, it was a shame he had to leave so early so we wouldn't get caught.

I went to my underwear drawer and pulled out a set, heeding Esme's plea that I wear a bra. Apparently me walking around braless was garnering me a bit of unwanted attention. Well, unwanted by her anyway. I snickered and put my clothes on, leaving my heels and leg warmers for last, and went to do my hair.

My hair took forever to get styled correctly. It was a bitch. I could almost swear there was going to be a hole in the ozone layer right above me if I didn't figure out a new way to get my hair styled the way I wanted it to.

After I was primped and coiffed I ran to the car to go to school with the Cullen kids and grabbed a banana on my way out the door. I climbed in the backseat and smiled when I realized for once I had beaten Rosalie to the car, and Jasper smelled even better in person than he did on my skin.

"Hey," I murmured, looking over and leaning a bit closer, trying to flirt with him.

"Hey," he whispered back, giving me a lazy smile.

"I didn't hear you leave this morning," I bit my lip and glanced to make sure Edward wasn't listening to our conversation. He was talking on the phone so I assumed he wasn't.

"Good, means I didn't wake you..." Jasper moved his hand between us, his fingertips touching the skin of my thigh. I bit back a moan as I remembered how we messed around last night, the way he'd touched me.

"I kinda missed you though," I whispered once I regained the ability of speech.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I nodded, "It's weird huh?" _Kinda like the way I am myself only around him,_ I added in thought.

He shook his head. "Nah… why would that be weird? We're comfortable around each other."

I shrugged and shook my head when Rosalie climbed in the front seat, Jasper quickly pulling his hand away from my thigh at the same time. _I wish we didn't have to hide this thing between us. _

_

* * *

End note: wonder what's goin on there huh? ;) _


	8. Flavor of Peanut Butter

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T, which is clean for Jay but yeah..._

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

_Prompt: multimedia share - Flavor - http:/www(dot)nerd-factory(dot)com/ftp/div/avatar/flavor(dot)jpg_

* * *

I laughed hysterically as I watched Peanut's eyes cross as she attempted to lick the peanut butter off of her nose.

It's sad that my source of entertainment has come down to tormenting the cat.

_I just hope she knocks that shit off before Mar gets home_…

I knew Mar was going to be surprised to see me home. Luckily they decided to give us leave early.

"How in the hell does Mar love you so much?" I wondered aloud as I picked the cat up, laughing as it gnawed at my hand as if some sort of sad pay back for the peanut butter.

Peanut started licking my thumb, making me look at her curiously. "Want some hot sauce with that cat?" I asked, putting her back down.

_Weird ass cat._


	9. Virtue

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T - mainly sexual thoughts, no actual lemons or cussing. ;)_

**_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._**

_Prompt: Binding Blurb - Virtue_

* * *

I grew up knowing that sex and sexual thoughts were a sin. That is why so many people in my religion chose to live a chaste and celibate life. I wanted to live that life once too, my mother definitely wanted me to live it as well.

But I couldn't do it, for some reason the urges were harder for me to restrain. I tried to make myself think about other things, but then somehow something would trigger the memory of Lucy pressing her firm body against me, her soft lips against mine. It entranced me, taunted me, made me hungry for more.

I tried hard to be a virtuous young man, I went to church, I went to confession, I helped the poor and the elderly and didn't watch porn, read dirty magazines or even watch a dirty movie.

So why was it so hard for me to stop thinking about it? I tried to tell myself it was because of my hormones, but no other guy I knew seemed to be feeling this strongly about it. Emmett declared it was because I desperately needed to get laid, I argued with him about it but he stayed firm to his words, he was convinced once I had done the deed I would be less obsessed.

I didn't see how that could be possible, I was almost as obsessed with the idea of sex and becoming a little bit less virtuous as I was with Alice. Beautiful, perky, and insistent Alice. If she had her way I would've lost my virtue to her the first day we met.

I didn't know how I was going to hold on to my virtue while dating her, with each "date" we had, and every kiss it seemed to become less and less likely that I would end up making my mother or even God proud of me.

_Not that God would be proud of me now anyway, but still._

I heard the sound of footsteps in the hall and noticed a slight frame walking towards me from the kitchen. Alice; her white shirt tied up exposing her navel while her sweatpants rode low showing off her very sexy hipbones.

_I am so going to hell_.

* * *

_End note: Entirely new character, he seems like fun, huh? ;)_


	10. Just a Taste

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated M for impiled sexual conduct hehe._

**_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._**

_Prompt: Taste_

* * *

I still can't believe, just twenty minutes ago, he had his head between my thighs, yet here we were; eating dinner with his family.

I finally broke down after months of him telling me how much he wanted to taste me, how good it would feel, and how much I would like. I let him have a taste...

Not gonna lie, he was right. I liked it. Hell, I _loved_ it! But that still doesn't make this situation any less awkward.

"Are y'all ready for desert?" Mrs. Whitlock asked as she carried the dishes to the kitchen.

The little kids started chanting pie, making Jasper snicker and me look down at my lap. Mrs. Whitlock laughed from the kitchen, bringing out the pie and plates.

"Mmm, cherry…" Jasper practically moaned, making my face get redder as the sound caused me to tingle.

His mom laughed as she served it. "Yep, fresh cherry pie."

_Please God, kill me now…_

"I love cherry pie," Jasper smirked at me.

I just shook my head at him, trying my best to glare even though I was sure I was as red as the fruit in the desert. _You are in so much trouble Jasper…

* * *

_

_Remember the Cheerleader? Yeah this is her again… ;)_


	11. Measure

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for some sexual conduct, warnings, no beta and teenagers being their horny curious selves. I hope you enjoy it!_

**_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._**

_Prompt: Measure_

* * *

I laid back in my bed, letting my hand with the cigarette hang out the open window. It was letting cold air in, but being able to smoke while in bed was nice. Smoking while in bed after receiving a blow job and eating the sweetest cherry pie I've ever had, even better.

I took a drag off the cigarette and laid my hand back out the window before exhaling, just waiting for my little cherry herself to get back from the bathroom. I was trying to figure out a way to break up with my girlfriend - who is somewhat crazy and possessive and put a girl in the hospital last year after hearing that said girl was sleeping with me - when my little cherry pie walked into the room.

"You got dressed?" I pouted.

"A precaution," she shrugged.

"For what?" I stared at her stupidly, still very naked.

"For starters, it sounded like Jada's awake."

"So, mom's home."

She giggled before laying down next to me. "So? I'm just trying to save us from awkward talks," she said before kissing my chest. "Besides, I can still play if that's what you're worried about," she teased, gently running her fingers along my abdomen and lower.

It was interesting to see how she'd gone from this ice queen around me to this little sex kitten in the past six months. "I always wanna play with you," I took one last drag off my cigarette as she giggled before I butted it out on my windowsill and blew the smoke away from her. "You're so fucking sexy," I purred.

She bit her lip and smiled at me. I could tell by the look in her eyes she had something on her mind. "Alice..." I pursed my lips. I hated it when she didn't tell me shit.

"Jasper..." she teased.

I reached over and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Com'on Cherry tell me what's on your mind."

"Well... I've done some thinking. Mainly about you and..." her fingertips grazed along the head of my cock, "this."

My eyebrows jumped in surprise, could she possibly mean what I thought she meant? "You want me to pop your cherry?" I couldn't hide my excitement.

"Y-y-yes... I mean eventually yeah..." she stuttered out.

"Right now?" Was it possible I was hard again after what we just did? Yes, yes it was.

She giggled and shook her head. "I'm sorry...not tonight. I was just thinking that I should probably know just how big you are before hand..."

"You've sucked on it so I'm fairly sure you know how big it is."

"Yes but that's only a estimate. I want a solid measurement," she said determinedly before turning her big hazel eyes on to me.

My eyes bugged when I realized what she meant. "You wanna measure my cock?"

She nodded, her lip starting to jut out into a pout, expecting me to say no. "Please Jazzy... pretty please..."

I flopped my head back into the pillow. "Sure," I mumbled.

"Thank you baby!" she said excitedly, kissing me once before jumping off the bed.

I couldn't imagine what would be so exciting about measuring my dick, but when she returned with a ruler in her hand, she had the most eager grin I had ever seen.

She made herself comfortable, much like she did when giving me head before giggling. "You're not fully hard Jasper," she chided lightly.

I scowled at her. "Get me hard then." And she did that just that, stroking it a few time before teasing the head with her mouth, it felt incredible and I had almost forgotten why she was doing it.

"That's better," she mused mostly to herself. She put the ruler up against my dick and my head flung back again. I seriously couldn't believe she was measuring me.

The bed shifted as she moved herself away, climbing up over me. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked as her eyes danced with mischief.

"I guess not," I grumbled.

"Aww... did I hurt your or The Major's feelings?" she cooed while kissing my jaw.

"No," I pouted.

She giggled. "You are a terrible liar Jasper."

"Do I wanna know?" I finally asked.

"Know what?" She looked at me amused.

"Why you measured me and or how big I am?"

"Oh..." she blushed and placed her head on my chest. "Promise you won't laugh?" I nodded. "You know how I'm having those stupid sex ed classes with Banner?" she asked as she sat up. I nodded again. She sighed before looking down at her hands that were splayed across my chest. "Well, he was saying how the average... penis is about six inches when fully erect... And I started thinking there was no way in hell you're that size... cause yeah I have to deep throat if I want all of it ya know? So then I started to worry that maybe you're _too_ big and when it comes time to... you know... you wont..." she looked up at me silently pleading with me to understand.

"Fit?" I finished for her. She nodded, chewing on her lip. I laughed, "Cherry, you're made to push something the size of a watermelon out, trust me, I'll fit." I pulled her closer to me.

"Yeah but that would hurt... I don't want it to hurt with you... I mean nine inches... that's almost a foot Jazz!"

"I'll be gentle," I assured her, running my hand down the small of her back and over her ass. "You're not wearing pants." I raised an eyebrow at her.

She giggled. "I took them off when I got the ruler. You looked so cute the way you were pouting over the idea of being measured... I figured I could make it a little better if I took the pants off."

"Please," I scoffed at her, "You know it was just because you wanna mess around again after playing with my cock."

"Damn, you have me figured out don't you?" she teased. I nodded and pulled her so she was straddling me.

"Let's mess around, Cherry." She nodded in agreement and I pulled her down to kiss me.

* * *

_End note: You know those kids who made out under the bleachers? Yeah, same ones ;)_


	12. Hall

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T: Completely different Jalice than you all are familiar with.. js_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization**._

_Prompt: multimedia share: Hall - http:/www(dot)leedskent(dot)org(dot)uk/images/hall/village_hall_01(dot)jpg_

* * *

"Well son," my father said from the stage getting my attention. "Do you think you'll behave yourself around Ms. Brandon and get the hall ready for tomorrow?"

I groaned inwardly but nodded. "Yes sir."

Tomorrow night was the churches annual spring dinner and concert. My father, being the pastor, always had Emmett McCarty, myself and Alice Brandon set up. This had been a tradition since we were eight. Although now things were different. For starts, Deacon Brandon and my mother didn't feel the need to babysit us, so we were solely on our own.

I often wondered why Emmett came, but figured it was Alice's way of making sure we weren't left alone.

I could hear the boisterous laugh of my best friend, followed by the musical voice of Alice. Strange things happened to me when it came to Mary Alice Brandon. My former best friend, turned... acquaintance. Every time I was near her, heard her voice, or even hear someone speak of her; my heart would race and break at the same time.

_Mom said crushes wouldn't be crushes if they didn't hurt._ I reminded myself as I put the last tablecloth in place.

"Another spaghetti dinner?" Emmett asked as he picked up a stack of chairs to bring over.

"Yeah, it's cheaper for the church to feed the community and easy on mom and Mrs. Brandon," I explained. I could see Alice out of the corner of my eyes. She had several strands of twinkle lights in her arms, her heels clicking amongst the hard wood floors as she typed away on her phone.

_Probably twittering_, I thought, shaking my head.

I was tempted to see what she was tweeting about, but figured it was to Rosalie, which meant I would never see it.

"Earth to Jay, you there man?" I looked to my left where Emmett was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You're a real space cadet lately you know that?" he teased.

"Sorry... thinking."

"Oh, how did tutoring dumb ass James go?" he asked. A perfectly honest question that I didn't have an honest answer to.

I glanced over at Alice, who was now looking in our direction, mostly because she heard her boyfriend's name.

"Fine, he's really catching on with the chemistry stuff," I answered sounding more like a robot than myself.

Alice gave me a curious look before returning to her tasks.

_Some things were just better left unsaid..._


	13. Varnish

______

_Penname: Alsper _

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; Kinda spoilerish but enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: Varnish

* * *

I walked to the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it with cold water. The warm day in May made it prefect for me to refinish the front room table Jasper had built for me. I knew he wasn't happy that I was working with such a toxic product, but I just knew the table would look beautiful with the final coat of varnish.

I dabbed the wet cloth to my neck and smiled to myself. Sure, Jasper would complain, saying that the fumes would be bad for me to inhale, that his Alice needed to be healthy, but I knew he would agree with the end result.

I could feel him enter the bathroom before I even saw him. The fact that his cool breath fanned the damp skin of my neck didn't help his usually stealthy self.

"Are you sure you want to do this Alice?" he asked, still trying his best to convince me not to do this.

"It will make me happy, Jasper," I told him, my eyes locking with his crimson ones in the mirror. "Besides, the varnish will give it an elegant and rich look. It'll match the mantel."

He smiled and kissed the crook of my neck. "Anything for my Alice."


	14. Stain

Penname: Alsper

Original or Derivative (fanifction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M... for mortification. Actually it's probably a young T rating, but I think we all have been in this Alice's situation. ;)

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: Stain

* * *

I wanted very much to crawl in a hole in die. I loved pure white eyelet dresses during the summer, honestly my first thought when someone said summer wasn't beaches or barbecues, no, it was those pretty, soft, cotton dresses.

And I packed a few for my trip to Texas to visit my adoptive father's family. The family which includes Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale who I've grown up with, and kinda sorta ended up crushing on. I mean, nothing would ever happen, but still. He's hot. Way hot.

And Jasper is way sweet too, a ladies' man for sure, but he's wicked sweet, opening doors for the ladies and what not. Well, being the gentleman he is, he invited me along on a group thing to mini golf and bumper cars. I wanted to look cute so of course I wore one of my pretty little white cotton dresses.

Why, oh why did Aunt Flo have to visit me now?

* * *

_**End note: Poor, poor Alice. **_


	15. Slide

Penname: Alsper

Original or Derivative (fanifction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for implied drug use

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: Slide

* * *

I stood there watching as one of my best friends chased the little girl with blonde hair, running around the park. She screamed and giggled every time Emmett purposely missed her.

Normally, events like this made me wish Jasper was here to see this, maybe to even be the one that chasing our daughter.

I turned to see the man in question slowly walk towards me. His blond hair long and in his face. He was hesitant about being here, that much was obvious in the way he held his body.

"Be nice," I heard Emmett hiss in my direction followed by the shrill giggle of my three year old.

I gave him a tight smile, before returning my attention to Jasper. "It's been a long time Jazz..."

He nodded. "Very long... You look good..." he smiled slightly as his eyes caught mine.

"Thanks," I forced a smile before chuckling slightly. "You look like hell."

His smile promptly dropped. "She's beautiful," he nodded his head in Angel's direction.

"That she is," I agreed as she decided now was the time to run towards me.

"Momma! Emmy me slide kay?" she asked as she tugged on my hand. She waved at Jasper giving him a shy smile, much like the one he used to have.

"That's fine baby, just listen to Uncle Em okay?" I asked, crouching down to re-clip her hair out of her face.

"Kay momma," She smiled again before waving at Jasper. "Bye." He waved back looking a bit bemused.

She ran back Emmett, who helped her cross the monkey bars. "Let me guess, Em told you we'd be here?" I asked Jasper. He looked slightly uncomfortable and nodded. "Are you still.. you know?" I asked even though I was pretty sure of the the answer.

He looked at me confused. "Am I still what?"

"Using?" I whispered.

He shrugged, "Sometimes." That meant that he was actually using pretty regularly.

I moved to stand in front of him, making sure he could see both me and Angel. "Jasper... I love you... always have and most likely, I always will. But, I can't have you in our lives like this. It's one thing to put me through the shit you put me through, but I can't have you doing that to Angel." I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes for him to understand.

"I understand," his voice was low and gravely, he dropped his head and shoved his hands in his pockets before he turned and slowly walked away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes as I watch him leave for the second time.

* * *

**_End Note: And No this is not Kinksper (darkaddictsper) and Kitten... totally different drugsper and his Alice ;)_**


	16. Polish

Penname: Alsper

Original or Derivative (fanifction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M... for Nudity.

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Word Prompt: Polish

* * *

Where was he? I headed up the stairs, trying to figure out where my brother's best friend and longtime crush was. Maybe he was in the guest room. I hurried down the hall with the book - some Tom Clancy book I knew he'd enjoy, really it was just an excuse to talk to him - in hand.

I paused outside the guestroom door and listened. It sounded like he was watching a movie or something. I could hear people talking, so figuring it was safe I turned the handle and let myself into the room.

First thing I saw; Nerdy boy's naked ass. Second thing I saw when he spun around to see who the intruder was, was his... thingy. Really, I'd seen a few before an his wasn't anything like I'd seen before... it was more like a polish sausage. I gaped and quickly moved my eyes back up to his gray ones.

"Jesus, Alice!" He grabbed a pillow off the bed for coverage.

"I'm sorry!" I sputtered, pulling the book up to show him. "I thought you' want it and I didn't think you'd be like..." I glanced down to where the pillow was now covering. "Naked or whatever.,"

"Thanks... I was just getting ready for a shower..." he explained as his neck and ears turned red.

"You want some help?" I asked before I could stop myself from blurting it out.

"I.. you... uh," he stuttered out before shaking his head. "No, thanks... um give me twenty?" I nodded and watched his ass - literally - mournfully as he walked into the guest bathroom.


	17. College Woes

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

_Dialogue Flex: "You're just a freshman," he pointed out_

* * *

I flopped down onto the bed and groaned. All these applications and tests that I had to do were stressful. Then when you add in the fact that I had to pick a college and keep my grades up for one of many scholarships just to afford the college of my choice... I'm about ready to go insane.

"That's it... how about you win the lotto and I can be your cute trophy wife. I don't need to be smart for that," I suggested only half joking.

Jasper started laughing from next to me making me scowl at him. "What?" I asked clearly not amused at the situation.

"You're just a freshman," he pointed out.


	18. Tan

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DerivativeOriginal or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language, alcohol use and whatever else this Jasper does and says (I -K- thinks he says cock a lot... don't remember lol)_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

_Word Prompt: Tan_

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in Malibu. The best damn day we've had in weeks. Plus side to it? Neither Alice nor I had to work. Just a day to ourselves. And I fully intend on enjoying every minute of this day.

"Babe! You want strawberries in your Mike's?" I called out the window just in time to see her untie the back of her bikini top. Fuck yes, beautiful fucking day...

"Yeah!" she called back up to me, wiggling to get comfortable as she tanned.

I bit my lip, making a mental note to have her wiggle like that on my cock later, as I made her drink and grabbed a beer, going to join her outside.

Once outside, I set her drink on the table next to her glasses, before kissing her exposed shoulder blade and making myself comfortable on the lounger next to hers. "Did I ever tell you how much I love to watch you tan?"

She smiled and leaned her cheek on one of her hands. "No, you haven't."

I smiled before taking a pull off my beer. "Yeah baby, I love it when you're naked," I winked at her, she, in response, reached down and pulled the ties on the sides of her bottoms and winked back.


	19. The Hitchhiker

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language... ok so like a strong T. LOL_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

_Scenario: You're alone, driving down a stretch of country road. You drive by a young, male hitchhiker, but do not stop. After a few more miles, you come upon another hitchhiker, and you swear he was the same one you passed the first time._

* * *

I hate driving at night. Especially on highway 101 at night, it's just really creepy. The forest is on one side of the highway and the other side is the pacific ocean. Just a wide expanse of water that's dark and stretches on into the horizon.

Not very many people travel on this part of the highway, the only light comes from the occasional streetlamp and my headlights, the moon too, but only when it's full.

I noticed a dark figure when I was about five hundred or so yards away, at first I thought it was a bear, but as I drove closer I noticed it was sticking it's opposable thumb out and I figured out it was a hitchhiker. The light from my headlights swept over him and it seemed to make the hitchhiker's blond hair shimmer. His clothes were dark and slightly weather beaten, like he'd been out here for awhile. I thought about stopping, but I remembered what Charlie - Bella's dad who was also a police officer - was always saying about picking up hitchhikers, especially those of the opposite sex. It was dangerous, no matter how good looking the guy is.

I drove past pretending I didn't even see him. I began thinking about how much easier it would be if I would've drove to California earlier in the day, but was stopped when I saw the figure on my right again, my light made his chin length wavy hair shimmer.

_What the mother fuck?_

I pulled to the side of the road and stopped about twenty feet ahead of him and with my heart slamming against my ribcage I rolled my passenger side window down.

He slowly approached the car, leaning down to look inside. "Decided to stop this time?" he asked with an amused expression.

It was him. I swallowed rather dryly. "How did you get all the way up here?"

"You're driving in circles?" he offered.

I furrowed my brow, I didn't think there was a way to drive in circles on the highway. "Where you headed," I found myself asking.

"Dana Pointe. You?"

"The Palisades," I admitted.

"Ah... care to drop me off halfway?" he asked with a small smile.

My heart fluttered despite my apprehension. His smile was absolutely breathtaking. "Sure." I reached over and popped the door open.

"Thanks," he said as he climbed in. "Although, you really shouldn't pick up strangers," he teased. "I'm Jasper, by the way."

"Alice," I returned, smiling a little at the handsome stranger before I began driving again. The tension in the car was thick enough you could slice i with a butter knife. Half of me wanted to kiss the stranger and the other half wanted me to jump out the window and let the car careen down the nearest cliff.

"Not much of a conversationalist are you?" Jasper mused from the passenger seat, a small smile on his lips as he watched the passing scenery.

"Um..." my mouth felt dry. "Normally I am."

"Well, what's got you so quiet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Afraid I'll bite?" He smirked.

"Well, I was always told that you shouldn't pick up a hitchhiker and well... I did see you twice on a fairly straight patch of road."

"Touche," he laughed. "But trust me darlin', there are far worse things in the world then little ol' me."

"And what is that, oh voice of experience?" I asked as I glanced er at him.

He shrugged, "Just things worse off than me. And yeah, I suppose you could say that I'm speaking from experience." He said the last part rather soft as his gaze shifted back to the dark ocean.

The uncomfortable silence surrounded us once again. "So what's in Dana Pointe?"

"Family... my cousin needs some help moving closer to UCLA."

"Ah..." I nodded, letting the silence fill the car once again.

"What about you? What does the Palisades hold for you?"

"Shopping... mainly and possibly a job." I said with a smile.

He smiled. "Good luck with the job then, Alice."

"Thanks," he looked back out towards the water and I took that time to study him. He was extremely pale and the few times I could see his eyes were dark, but his hair was almost the same color as wheat with gold and butter highlights, he was quite possibly the most attractive person I have ever met.

I heard the tell tale dying beep of my cell and leaned over to plug the phone in when I felt something sharp pierce my skin. "Ouch!" I yelped, pulling my hand away and noticing blood bead at the tip of my finger.

Jasper reached over, grabbing my hand and brought it closer. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's bleeding," I whimpered, glancing at the deserted road and straightening my course.

"That it is," he said softly, his voice sounding deeper. "I know a trick," he said quickly and placed my finger in between his lips.

I looked back over at him slightly taken aback. "Wha-" I felt the slight tug at the wound as he sucked lightly. Against my better judgement it send a wave of desire straight to the pit of my stomach and a moan escaped my lips.

I felt his tongue brush along the cut before he pulled my hand away. "All fixed." I gaped at him and swerved back into my lane. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

_**Endnote: in case y'all didn't catch it Jasper's a vampire**_


	20. Labor

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Hmm.. K's gonna say a strong T only cause Kitten says words kids under 14 shouldn't say xD_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

_**Binding Blurb: **Write a blurb or a short entry, no more than 500 words on the following topic: Labor_

* * *

I blinked my eyes open and looked at the clock. It's just after two in the morning. _Damn it._

I tried curling back up against Jazzy but it hurt too much, so I sat up. Just cramps, that's all... dinner is haunting me, I tried to convince myself to keep from panicking.

I let out a deep breath, trying not to wake him up. "Come on lilttle man... your room isn't ready for you yet," I whispered, almost laughing at myself for trying to convince Holden to stay longer. It's not that he was early, oh no, he was right on time. I just wasn't ready.

I felt the bed shift behind me a uttered a silent curse before looking over at Jasper. "Go back to sleep babe."

"You okay?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

I nodded. "Yeah... I think the Tai food adventure was a bad idea..."

"You sure it was the food?" he sat up and looked at my stomach.

_Damn it... _"Yeah... Can't be contractions cause it's only happened once in like ten minutes."

He reached over and touched my stomach. "You sure?"

Even though my voice uttered a yes, I shook my head. "I'm scared and not ready... and his crib, you and Emmett were still putting it together, where is he gonna sleep?" I asked slightly panicked.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Really kitten, everything will be fine, I mean, after everything we've been through... what's a little baby?"

I put my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath as another one hit. "How are you so calm?" I asked him while checking the time. _Twelve minutes, maybe we should get Carlisle or Ed..._

"I'm not... but I figure," he shrugged a little. "I should be the strong one."

I smiled and kissed his jaw. "You're stronger than you think Jazz... but we need to get Carlisle or Ed." He nodded and climbed out of bed, pulling his clothes on as he went.

* * *

_End note: Oh yes, K is evil enough to stop it there. Want more missing moments and earn money for a good cause? Bid on us at the Fandom Gives Back Eclipse Auction June 26th - July 2nd (more deets on the blog!)_


	21. Where is Evil Located?

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): rated K, vampsper and his little human ;) no this isn't some pedo fic get yer heads out of the gutter! And no this **isn't** Dangerous Beauty Vampsper either (although that goes without saying...)_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

**Dialogue Flex:** _"And where is evil located?" she asked._

* * *

The young girl looked around the expansive bedroom she was brought to. A room decorated in pinks, whites and pastel purples, all fit for a princess.

She turned to the man that led her there. "Is this my room?" she asked timidly, afraid to anger the strange man whom had saved her from an almost terrible fate.

"Yes, it is," he nodded, he barely cracked a smile.

She clung tight to the teddy bear in her arms as she slowly entered. Why was the man with the funny eyes being so kind to her? She knew he was a killer, just like the men before, but he didn't frighten her. "Thank you," she said softly, knowing that when he returns her to Mommy, Mommy would expect to hear she remembered her manners.

She walked to the bed and pouted. How was she supposed to climb into bed at night? This bed was taller than she was and looked far more expensive than the bed at home. She turned back to the man and tilted her head to the side. "Is it soft?" she asked while pointing to the bed.

"Very soft," He finally smiled wide at the girl before he gently picked her up and sat her on top of the bed. She giggled and bounced a bit, stopping suddenly in fear of making him angry. "Are you alright?" he asked, his brow furrowing slightly in concern.

"I not suppose to jumped on the bed," she said softly.

"Well, I won't tell your momma, if you won't," the man with the funny eyes said with a wry smile.

She giggled and nodded. "You're nice to me," she smiled at him. He shrugged and tilted his head as if he were studying her. "Why?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Why am I nice to you?"

She nodded. "You have red eyes too and they wasn't nice," she pointed out as her tiny hand moved to touch the back of her head.

"Well, they were evil..." He looked away for a moment. "Killing children is wrong."

She looked down at her bear and chewed her lip. Even though this child was barely six years of age, she was quite intelligent for her age.

"And where is evil located?" she asked, moving to look at him better.

"Everywhere..." He smirked at the child.

She moved to sit on her knees and placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "But not here?" she asked him. He locked eyes with her for a moment, red on blue. Old and weary on young and naive.

"No, not in there," he agreed.


	22. Barrier

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for Language and sexual talking stuff. This Alice is a firecracker. Js..._

**_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._**

_**Prompt:** Barrier

* * *

_

"Oh Come on!" I shouted, throwing the trashy romance novel across the common room. That was such bullshit. How in the hell women thought that saying things like 'he ripped through my barrier, taking the innocence of my youth, making me a woman.' hot was beyond me.

_I bet the author never had a good fuck in her life_, I snorted at my thoughts, which oddly enough got the attention of the quiet blond guy.

"You're Jasper right?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He looked almost startled at my knowing his name.

I smirked at him, before moving closer to him. I was close enough that I could feel the warmth of his body and smell the faint scent of his soap. "So what do y'all do here for fun?" I felt my eyebrow twitch at the implications of fun and almost laughed when his eyes widened a bit.

"Um, well, we play skeeball a lot," He nodded as if agreeing with himself before adding. "Oh and we watch TV and play board games."

_Oh dear God, they sent me to hell._ "Wow so... _exciting_," I said, rolling my eyes. "Know any good gossip?"

He shook his head, his eyes not leaving my face.

"Well shit, y'all just live it up don't you?" I teased, nudging him playfully with my shoulder. "Next you'll tell me that they forbid relationships so sex is out of the question."

He blanched a little when I said sex. "Um... Well, they don't forbid relationships, but you can't have the opposite sex in your bedroom," he informed me.

_Interesting..._"And what do you and you're girlfriend do for fun then? Skeetball?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," he said with a small smile. "But if I did, probably... or maybe watch a movie."

"Movies are good... You can totally make it to third base in the theater if your shorter like me," I winked at him. Yep, totally bragging but who cares, Jasper's hot and I'd so do him.

His brow furrowed. "What does baseball have to do with watchin a movie?"

_Say what?_ "You know... first base is a kiss, above clothes petting, second is fingering-hand job, a third is oral?" I tilted my head at him. Surely he knew, he _is_ a guy after all.

"Oh." He gaped at me.

My eyebrow shot up. "You didn't know that?" He shook his head. I sized him up a bit. He was muscular but lean, gorgeous blue eyes, and a lower lip that just begged to be bit before kissing. My eyes traveled down to the v collar of his shirt where a silver chain peeked out. I reached out, gently pulling the chain out where a cross was now in the palm of my hand.

_That's Jasper, he prays a lot, _Emmett's voice echoed in my head.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked him, my eyes meeting his.

He nodded, "It's a sin to have sex before marriage."

"Is it really?" I asked him. Little did he know he just opened himself up big time. _Gotta have fun some how._

"'Marriage should be honored by all, and the marriage bed kept pure, for God will judge the adulterer and all the sexually immoral.' That's Hebrews 13:4." He stated as if everyone read the bible.

"Ah... Well... what does the bible say about being friends with someone destined for Hell?" I pouted slightly.

"Well... it says that we should forgive trespassers, including those who sin on purpose..." He smiled a little at me.

I smiled back at him, something about the fact that he held on to his beliefs like he did was oddly comforting. "Good, maybe some day I can confess my sins to you," I told him before kissing his cheek. "By the way, I'm Alice... in case you forgot," I whispered in his ear, before slowly moving off the couch to retrieve the book I threw and replace it before Rosalie found it missing.

"I don't think I could forget," he mumbled as if he were speaking to himself.

I grabbed the book from the indoor plant it landed in and looked over my shoulder at Jasper. He was watching me, but in the way I had hoped, he looked conflicted.

_Couldn't leave well enough alone, could you Alice?_

* * *

**_End Note: Poor Virtuous Jasper... Wonder what this Alice's deal is..._**


	23. Everything's Coming Up

_Penname: Alsper_

_Notes/Warings/Rating: T... moar vampsper coz we loff him_

_**Disclaimer: NOT YOURS (and Jasper/Alice ain't ours... phooey)**_

_Phrase Catch: "Everything's coming up…"_

* * *

Sometimes the impossible does indeed become possible. Jasper, who was in his own right a very dangerous and blood thirsty vampire, was taking care of a child. Not a child in the vampire sense, where they were either turned when they were young or they were new to being 'undead', no a child in the human sense. A young female human child.

He was quite enamoured with this child as well, protecting her from others like himself and from what he deemed as worldly dangers, while also spoiling and doing his best to nurture her.

While he had once been human himself, he had no idea what to do when sometimes his charge would have a little 'human' moment.

This moment would be one of those times. He found her curled up near the toilet, her short raven hair looked wet and her face looked shallow. "Everything's coming up..." she moaned from her place on the ground.

"It smelled disgusting in here." The vampire found himself saying.

"I don't feel good Jazzy..."

He was at a loss, he wanted to help the child, but didn't know exactly how. He wasn't Carlisle after all. _Carlisle!_ he thought, pulling her into his arms and running in the direction he knew the good doctor was.


	24. Steam

_Penname: Alsper_

_Notes/Warnings/Rating: hell I don't know. T. I think the language is okay (with the exception of the disclaimer lol). _

**_Disclaimer: We weren't at the Premier for Eclipse, walking the black carpet or smoozing with the gang, therefore we don't own it. If we did, there would be a shit ton of Jacksley pictures from the preimer. Just Saying._**

_Word Prompt: Steam

* * *

_

I gently blew on my mug as I watched the sun fall. What was I going to do? He's worked so hard to change and make things right. It was evident more now than before. Even Rose is team Jasper at the moment.

But that doesn't change things. I didn't lie to him when I told him I couldn't let him hurt her like he did to me. But I couldn't be like my mother and deny Angel the chance to know her father.

I looked down at the steam of my tea and watched it rise into the cooling air. Why can't things be as easy as they were when we first met?

_Cause you're older and have learned, _I answered myself as the siding glass door made a soft click noise. I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett standing there.

"Hey," I greeted him with a small smile before taking a sip of my tea.

"Hey shortie," he greeted back, sitting in the chair next to mine.

"I didn't know you were home early," I titled my head at him and raised an eyebrow in question. He was usually the first at his company and the last to leave. 'The joys of being the big man in charge,' Rose once explained.

He shrugged, "Sometimes I like to hang out with the family."

I gave him a skeptical look. "Rose told you Jasper was at baby girl's show, didn't she?" He chewed his lip and nodded guiltily.

I leaned my head back against the siding of the house. "What do I do Em? It's been three years since that day..."

"He's really changed Ali... he doesn't look like the bum you saw in the park anymore."

I laughed a little at that. "Yeah, I know. I saw him tonight remember? He wore a tie and everything," I smiled at the memory of seeing him off to the side, looking uncomfortable but proud when they announced the dancers. "So who ratted me out to him? You or Rose?" _How else would he know?_

"It was me..." Em admitted.

I patted his knee to let him know I wasn't mad. "You're a good friend to him."

He nodded slightly. "I'm tryin to be a good friend to you too."

"You are Emmett," I gave him a sad smile. "I don't know what I wouldn't have done without and Rosie."

"He wants you back Ali... you and Angel... he's tried really hard." Em gave me a pleading look.

I sighed and looked out over the horizon and sighed. "How can we know that this time is for real?"

"He's been clean for almost three years." Em offered.

"Good point."

"He says he still loves you."

"How?" I asked disbelievingly. "I basically told him to go fuck himself and stay away from his kid."

"He doesn't blame you for that... we all don't... bit come on, give the guy a chance to show you why you fell for him."

"I don't even know how to contact him Em," I shook my head. Em handed me his cell phone and stood up.

"He's under my contacts as J. You don't have to call him, but I wouldn't stop you either." Em smiled and walked into the house.

I laughed and shook my head, flipping the phone open and closed several times before finally settling on leaving it open. Once I found his number, my thumb hovered over the green talk button.

_There's no turning back if you do this Alice..._

I brought the phone up to my ear just as he answered. "We need to talk..."


	25. I won't have it!

_Penname: Alsper_

_Notes/Warings/Rating: Strong T talkin of blood and death and such with vampires yay! lol_

_**Disclaimer: NOT YOURS (and Jasper/Alice ain't ours... phooey)**_

_Dialogue Flex: "I won't have it!" she scolded.

* * *

_

I found myself cowering to the petite newborn in front of me. The petite newborn who was also the love of my existence mind you. I accidentally attacked a woman who was on her way home, and Alice was good enough to find out that she was a mother of three young children.

I lowered my gaze from hers. "I'm sorry, my love."

Her nostrils flared before she sighed slightly. "I won't kill a mother. You shouldn't either!"

"I didn't know she was a mother, she was walkin all alone, down that alleyway at night, how was I supposed to know? She smelled so tempting."

She began pacing as if to keep up with the rapid rate in which her thoughts where going. "I know what it's like now... the itch, the hunger taking over."

"But?" I knew she had a lot more on her mind.

"But... I need... we need to be more selective of our prey. Think about it Jazz... those children are going to grow up without the love and nurturing of their mother. We can't let that happen to anyone else. I won't let it happen again."

"Can you some how see that?" I asked.

She chewed her lip as she thought it over, one of many human traits that followed with her. "If you let me look first, perhaps..."

"I don't have time for that," I scowled.

"They're getting stronger Jasper," she sat down next to me. "I can practice looking more, maybe it'll be easier to see things on demand."

"And until then I have to wait for my next meal?" I asked her.

Her reds eyes narrowed at me as the frustration she felt was obvious. "Stop being so damned stubborn! It's not like I said don't feed on humans."

"But I'm going to starve if I have to wait for you to have one of your vision about whether or not a person is good enough for you to eat," I argued, standing straight.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Then perhaps my husband will enjoy his own company for the time being," she threatened.

"I lived went for at least a year doing just that," I replied, crossing my arms angrily and wondering why she was being so stubborn about where or whom I got my blood from.

She chuckled and looked at me. "I don't recommend you trying to show me my place over that table since you've yet to replace the last wall you got pushed through," she smiled smugly.

I hated when she did that, so instead I thought about going out to eat. I hadn't since I drained the mother, and that was almost a week ago.

"Go eat... I can't stop you."

I scowled at my wife and stood up, with full intent on drinking from the first person I saw.

She was at the door before I was glaring at me. "I won't have it!" she scolded. "The first woman that crosses your path is pregnant!"

"Those taste the best though," I whined teasingly.

"Jasper Lawson Whitlock," she tried her best to be angry but I could see her resolve cracking.

"Mrs. Whitlock," I purred, wrapping my arms around her.

A small smile crossed her lips. "Stay with me. We'll hunt tomorrow, promise."

I didn't have to have her gift to see where things were heading. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

_End note: Vampsper likes it when you review._


	26. Soap Bubbles

_Penname: Alsper_

_Notes/Warings/Rating: K... and L for LAME (Even though Robs doesn't not approve of that statement) LOL *dies*_

_**Disclaimer: NOT YOURS (and Jasper/Alice ain't ours... phooey)**_

_Imagined Images: https:/docs(dot)google(dot)com/ File?id=dc4dwfvq_34hfsvqg3s_b

* * *

_

I sat on the tire swing and watched as my sister and Alice played with the bubbles. Every summer it was the same, we either packed up and went to Uncle Carlisle's for the summer, or he'd pack up his family of Esme, Edward and Alice and come here to Texas.

Alice was my best friend. More so than Edward, but I'd never tell him that a girl was cooler.

Edward walked over to Rosie, handing her a flower from Momma's garden. I smiled when I thought she was gonna raise hell, tellin' him it was wrong to steal out of Momma's garden but she didn't. She gave him a hug as Alice watched on, wrinkling her nose.

_That's not fair_, I thought, toeing the ground with my sneaker. Rosie thanked him. I think she likes him too, but Alice doesn't like me.

_You're only eight Jasper, _I could hear Daddy chuckle when I asked him how he got Momma to love him. I don't care if I am eight, I'll always love Alice.

* * *

_End Note: Awww little Jasper's in Love. And No, they ain't blood related creep-os. Ed and Alice were adopted AND Uncle Carlisle is Daddy Whitlock's bff... js :P_


	27. Jalopy

_Penname: Alsper_

_Notes/Warings/Rating: T, just some funny fluff with Billy Black cause he's awesome. Js_

_**Disclaimer: NOT YOURS (and Jasper/Alice ain't ours... phooey)**_

_Word Prompt: Jalopy_

* * *

I pulled up to the small gas station and waved at the owner Billy Black. At first I was going to wait in the car and climb over the console when Jasper came out, but decided it was safe to talk to Billy as I waited.

"Hi Mr. Black," I chirped happily before sitting on the hood of the car.

"Don't give me the Mr. Black crap Alice, I've told you a thousand times to call me Billy," he laughed.

"Just being polite. Besides can't have you firing Jazz 'cause I'm being rude," I teased winking at him as I saw Jasper spin around at the mention of his name. He jerked his head in a motion I knew he was sayin hey in.

Billy laughed and shook his head. "Can't fire the boy, he the only damn honest worker here."

I smiled at Billy compliment and tried not to laugh at Jasper's preening behind him. "Oh come on, Jake has got to be a good worker."

Billy shook his head. "Nah, I live with the boy, so it don't count," he teased. "Hey Jay, your ride... erm I mean girl is here," he called out making me laugh.

Jasper seemed to bite back whatever comment he was thinking at the time and said, "Does that mean I can go?"

"Hell yeah boy," Billy laughed. "Need to get the jalopy you call a car out of here before you scare off my customers." That was followed by a wink to me. We both knew that Jasper was damn proud of his Mustang, no matter what others thought of it.

"Hey stop talkin about my baby like that," he scolded, walking towards us. "She's sensitive."

I rolled my eyes as Billy shot him a confused look. "What? I wasn't talking about Alice," he teased.

"My car is my baby, Alice is my lady," he winked at me. I blushed and looked down as I slid off the hood.

"Okay fine. Then take your lady home in your baby and I'll see you in three days?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Alright then... good night kids," he said with a wave before going into the store.

"So I'm your lady huh?" I teased.

He leaned over and kissed me, "Course you are." I smiled and handed the keys over. _I really like the sound of that._


	28. Blow

_Penname: Alsper_

_Notes/Warings/Rating: __**M**__, lemon. Yup lol. and um neither of us is catholic... so this was hard to write LOL!_

_**Disclaimer: NOT YOURS (and Jasper/Alice ain't ours... phooey)**_

_Word Prompt: Blow_

* * *

I couldn't believe what she just said. She referred to Jesus-who gave his life to save us all- as a zombie. I was furious with her, even though she was giving me those eyes. Those eyes that told me how much she loved me, how much she wanted me. Those eyes that led me where ever and made me do whatever she wanted.

_Eternal father, turn thy merciful gaze upon all mankind and especially on us poor sinners, all enfolded in the most compassionate heart of Jesus. For the sake of his sorrowful passion show us thy mercy, that we may praise the omnipotence of thy mercy for ever and ever. Amen. _

I sighed and raised my head._ I need to go to confession. _I thought as I shoved my black rosary beads into my pocket. I walked back into the game room and saw her sitting with her lean, tanned, athletic legs crossed and leaning back slightly as she perched on the top of the pool table.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked, not even bothering to hide her amusement.

"Yes," i answered, angered even more by the fact that she found this funny.

She jumped off the table and came closer. "Jazz... come on. It was a joke. It was supposed to make you laugh."

My heart started to race from just her coming closer to me. "You know how I feel about that stuff," I mumbled, diverting my eyes from hers.

She wrapped her arms around me and looked up. "Please don't be mad at me," she whined slightly.

I looked down at her and could see how badly she wanted me to forgive her. It hurt me to be angry with her like this. "Why do you make fun of my beliefs?"

"It's not just your beliefs. Besides, think about it. He raised from the dead... that's generally how most zombie films start," She shrugged.

I sighed heavily. "Can we just not discuss this? I love you, despite your... disregard for my beliefs."

"I don't disregard anything. You believe that a zombie is your lord and savior and I think it's crap cause there's no proof. But I love you too." She smiled at me. "Am I forgiven, yet?"

I scowled at her words, "I want to forgive you but you keep saying such blasphemous things."

"But you love me," she pouted. I nodded and looked away from her, finally wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I can make it up to you..." she said softly.

I turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How?"

She grinned wickedly as she moved so that one hand went to the drawstring of my sweats. "I can take your mind off of it."

My breath caught in my throat. "I don't think that's a good idea."

She smiled wider as her hand started to rub against me. Me as in my penis. I wish I could say that she was unsuccessful in her attempt to get me aroused, but then I would be lying.

"I think it's an excellent idea," she countered.

I could feel my resolve crumbling. "Not out here."

"Tell me where you want it baby," she purred, looking up through her eyelashes.

"I don't," I tried to deny but she cut me off by squeezing my arousal and raising an eyebrow at me. My lip began trembling, "A bedroom."

She nodded before releasing me and taking my hand as she headed up the stairs. "No one will notice cause they're all outside," she explained over her shoulder. I followed her, willing myself to train my eyes on the small of her back, no lower. I would not stare at her bottom as we walked up the stairs, no matter how much I enjoyed the way it moved with each step.

She opened the door to her room, quickly pulling me inside before locking it. She turned to face me, biting her lip. I pulled her into my arms and brushed my lips against hers. "I'm sorry," she breathed before kissing me harder.

My heart pounded in my chest as I forgave her with my kiss. One of my hands slid down to the uncovered portion of her back, feeling the taunt muscles as they rippled under my fingers. As our tongues and lips moved together, she began to slowly push me towards the bed. My legs connected with the metal of the frame and I landed on the mattress, bringing Alice down with me.

She giggled, moving to position herself over me better as she started to move her kiss from my lips. I groaned because I knew where this was heading and while part of me wanted it the other part of me knew it was wrong. "Alice..."

"Hmmm?" she questioned as her fingers worked their way under my waistband.

"I dunno if we should do this..." I knew it was a futile argument, but at least God would see I was trying, right?

"I think we should," she chirped. "I told you I was going to make it up to you."

"You don't have to," I murmured, letting one of my hands fall to the bed.

She shook her head as her hand wrapped around and exposed me to the warm air. "I know I don't have to, but you _need_ me to," she explained before licking it. Despite my best efforts I groaned and bucked my hips, I knew I needed her, I was addicted.

"Please..." I whined.

"Please what?" she asked, now moving to lick along the shaft.

_Heavenly father, please forgive us poor sinners._

"Suck it," I whispered. With that she took me in her mouth and I was gone, all my upbringing, all my beliefs in what was right or wrong, I didn't care. It felt good, actually good wasn't an adequate word. Amazing, good, bliss.

My hand found her hair and helped her bob up and down my length as I sucked in air between my teeth. She always got me to go quickly, much faster than if I were giving into the pleasure by myself. I could feel the tension tightening, ready to explode at any second, all while murmuring how much I loved her, and her talented mouth.

The coil broke and my hips bucked up into her mouth at the same time, releasing the pent up frustration and moaning out incoherently. When my orgasm finished washing over me I laid there panting for air.

She tucked me back into my pants before crawling up along side of me and wrapping her arm around my waist. "Now am I forgiven?"

"Yes, very forgiven, by me anyway. You still didn't have to do that." I assured her.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," she said, shrugging.

I closed my eyes as the guilt replaced all the good feeling that had been there previously. "You're beautiful."

* * *

_End note: Make Virtuesper's day and review!_


	29. Champange

_**Penname: Alsper**__  
__**Notes/Warings/Rating:**__**M-ish? just to be safe.**__**  
Disclaimer: NOT YOURS (and Jasper/Alice ain't ours... phooey)  
Word Prompt: Champagne

* * *

**_

I knew it was wrong to sneak into Uncle Wayne's wine cellar and grab the pretty bottle of Champagne I saw earlier, but come on, I was fourteen and they left me and Jasper completely alone for the night while they went to some weird fund raiser thing. Edward and Rosalie already went out, Edward said they were gonna go swimming, but I knew that was code for something because Rosalie was acting like she was hiding something.

I'd get that out of her later. I promised myself.

So now there was nothing to do but hang out with Jasper, Rosalie's older good looking brother, who was the same age as me. I always felt closer to Rosalie though, maybe it was that whole younger sister thing or maybe it had something to do with the fact that our mother's used to call Jasper my "little boyfriend" back in the day. It made me feel like there was some expectation like the son of Wayne Whitlock and the adopted french daughter of Carlisle Cullen were supposed to get married.

And to be perfectly honest, I was half wondering until recently that I might be broken or defective in that department because while I found both boys and girls cute, I was never really attracted to anyone. Not in that oh la la, sort of way.

That was until this year, and suddenly every cute boy I see I wanted to kiss. Or I want him to kiss me, or touch me, or something. And then we come down to my dad's best friend's house, like I do just about every summer, and went swimming with my brother, Rosalie and Jasper.

Now, I've learned about puberty from the health classes I have taken since fourth grade, but I honestly didn't expect another fourteen year old to look like Jasper did. I practically drooled all over myself when I saw him, he was built lean but muscular like a surfer and he was tanned like a true beach rat. Holy crap puberty did really good things to Jasper.

It's been a week since that day and I can't help but feel a little nervous whenever I'm around him. When we were younger Jasper would follow me around, give me flowers or whatever else I wanted, but now it seemed like he had grown out of his little infatuation, a fact which previously would've made me happy but now only made me rather sad.

He seemed like he had become completely comfortable around me, barely tossing a smile in my direction every now and then and I swear he only asked if I wanted to go places with him and his friends to be polite.

I carried the bottle up the stairs and remembering how my parents had done it on numerous occasions, uncorked the bottle and poured some of the frothy, bubbling alcohol into glasses that his parents kept for special occasions and tossed blueberries in to make them look like the cool mixed drinks I always saw on TV.

I picked up the glasses and walked out towards the family room, where I could hear Jasper playing a video game.

"Hey Jazz, wanna drink with me?" I asked once I got to the side of the couch.

He paused the game and looked at the glasses before looking at me. "What is that?"

"Champagne," I responded with a 'duh,' look on my face.

He wrinkled his nose and shrugged. "Sure. What are we drinking to?"

I handed him the glass before shrugging as well. "I dunno, we're fourteen, our parents left dear, dear Edwardo in charge but instead he took your babe of a younger sister to...Well, I'm not sure where." I laughed. "We're alone!"

He smiled and turned his game off. "Alright... Well, I've seen mom and dad toast when they drink this stuff... so a toast to us?"

"Sure," I laughed before I clinked my glass with his and downed the entire glass in one gulp, the bubbles tickling my throat on the way down.

About an hour later, we had finished the entire bottle, I felt disoriented, happy and very, very relaxed. "I think I'm drunk." I said between giggles.

Jasper nodded. "No you're not, cause that would mean I am too," he laughed.

"I think you are, Jazzy," I teased, leaning against him. Dear lord, he smelled good.

"Nah, I don't think I am," he denied tapping his finger to my nose. "See I can still reach your nose fine."

"It's your nose you have to touch," I giggled out.

He scoffed and smiled at me. "I'd rather kiss you then touch my nose. I bet your kisses are sweet."

"I've never kissed anyone so I wouldn't know," I laughed, smiling and feeling very hot at the same time.

His tongue darted out, slowly running across his bottom lip. "Then see, you should kiss me. Practice makes perfect..."

I shook my head, "You have to kiss me cause I'm the girl." I giggled again.

He cupped my face, giggling slightly as he leaned closer. "No biting me," he warned. I giggled again.

"I promise."

"Kay," he said softly, his breath fanning my face as he got closer. "Cause that would suck," he added before pressing his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut just as his tongue darted between my slightly opened lips. He tasted like blueberries and champagne and well... saliva. Not bad though. I pulled away when I felt uncomfortable from how hot it was in the room.

"Is it hot to you?" I asked as I pulled my tee-shirt up and off my head. He nodded wordlessly as his eyes moved from my face to my chest and back up. "You're wearing a hoodie!" I giggled.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, quickly pulling it and his shirt up over his head. "Better?"

"Your body is sick," I whispered as I ran my fingers up his abs before leaning forward and leaving a few wet kisses on them. I looked up and saw his head lulled back on the couch. I straddled his lap - which was a feat for me because my body didn't want to move the way I wanted it to - and kissed his neck softly. "You okay?"

"Uh huh," he responded in a deeper voice than I've ever heard him use before.

"Touch me," I pleaded in a whisper because there was nothing I wanted more at that moment than his hands on me.

He placed one hand high on my side, his thumb brushing the underside of my breast. "Like that?" he asked. I buried my face in his neck and nodded, it felt good, really good, to have him touching me.

He moved us so I was laying flat on my back with hovering me. He smiled down at me before kissing me again. His touches became more daring as he cupped and squeezed my boob through my bra. I pushed him up and smirked as I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, suddenly feeling very sexy.

Jasper leaned back down, this time running the tip of his tongue along the top of my newly exposed skin, before moving to trace a circle around my nipple. "That feels good," I half moaned out. That must have spurred him on because suddenly he had it in his mouth. Jasper definitely knew what he was doing, of course he did. He's hot! My own thoughts amended.

My hips bucked up of their own accord, some automatic response to the way he tugged on my nipple.

His other hand moved to my waist as he moved to look up at me. "Can I touch you lower?" he asked, I nodded furiously. He kissed me again, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth as his hand slid under the waistband of my shorts where rubbed me through my panties.

I wanted to touch him too, and feeling a bit bold, I reached down and groped blindly for him, coming into contact with something lumpy in his jeans and squeezed. He moaned into my mouth and I giggled.

"Take off your pants," I purred, not sounding like myself at all.

He pulled away far enough to look at me. "You gotta strip too baby," he said with a smirk.

"Fine," I chirped back. It was hot as hell anyway. I moved so I was sitting on my knees on the couch and pulled down my shorts and panties in one fail swoop.

He followed suite, keeping his eyes on mine as he undid his jeans. "Boxers too?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from giggling again as I nodded. He stood up, removing both of his remaining articles of clothing before joining me on the couch.

"We're naked," I mused, giggling again as I took in the sight of Jasper fully nude. The hair that trailed down from his belly button only slightly darker than the hair on his head. "Wow, you're big." I said out loud when I finally noticed his thingy. Unfortunately the only other one I had ever seen was in a textbook diagram.

"Uh... thanks?" he responded, his neck and ears turning red.

"Can I touch it?" I asked, looking back up into his eyes. They looked really pretty, but bloodshot. He nodded, so I reached out and wrapped my hand around as much of it as I could. "It feels cool."

He cleared his throat before talking. "It'll warm up if you stroke it."

I laughed and moved my hand up and down, "No I meant, I've never felt anything like it."

"Oh," was the only thing he could say and that even seemed to cause him trouble.

"Does it feel good?" I asked, moving a little closer to him.

"Yes," he answered through clenched teeth, like it was hurting him so I pulled my hand away. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"It seemed like I was hurting you," I shrugged, feeling a little disoriented again.

He shook his head. "Complete opposite of pain... trust me," he gave me a small smile.

"Oh." I replied lamely. "So... you want me to keep doing it? Want me to do something else?" I asked playfully, bumping up against his arm with my chest.

"Yeah actually... lay back," he nodded his head in the direction behind me. I did as he asked, looking at him slightly confused. He moved us so we were in the position we were in before stripping down. "Just do what ever feels natural to you kay?" he asked as he placed his hand on my thigh.

I nodded, "Kay."

I pulled the blanket up over my head and tried my hardest to block out all sound. My entire body seemed to be aching from my headache. Why did everything hurt so much? I licked my dry and chapped lips and they tasted salty and stale.

"Ali... we gotta get up," Jasper groaned from besides me.

"It hurts," I whined, trying to somehow move myself closer to him without hurting. "What did we do last night?"

"I remember... kissing? Lots of kissing... I think."

I closed my eyes and flashes of light passed through as the scent of him washed over me. Musky and masculine, I began remembering bits and pieces. "Oh, mon Dieu!" We hadn't? Had we? I whimpered a little as the pain from my own yell pierced my head. "I... I... I sucked you..."

He nodded as he chewed his lip. "Yeah..."

"And... And... Oh, mon Dieu! You licked my vagin... I mean... vagina..." I felt my face grow hot as all the sleepiness I had melted away under my shock and pain.

He sat up and rested on the side of the bed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was just so, so sexy like that. "Yeah, I did... If Rose and Ed hadn't have come home..."

"If they hadn't come home what?" I asked.

"We almost had sex Ali," he said softly. I felt my heart stutter and I couldn't help the gasp I let out before the giggle.

"And here I thought you didn't like me anymore."

He turned to look at me, giving me a small smile. "I never stopped."

* * *

_**End note: These two are not really related, Carlisle and Wayne are best friends from childhood... lol yes and that is the same Jasper from a previous chapter ;) reviews = love**_


	30. Military

**Penname: **Alsper

**Rating/Warnings/Notes: T** Jay's being good ;-)

**Word Prompt:** Military

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's, This incarnation of Jasper is OURS.

* * *

You know, not many people give the military much thought when they join. Sure they say they're doing what needs to be done for the country, hell, there's even so guys in my unit that claim to have come from a long line of military men. But that doesn't mean they had to join.

I, on the other hand, had to join. I had to leave my new wife at home while I worked to the point of exhaustion, got locked into a gas chamber and puked until my head throbbed. All of this was done for one factor. One reason, that no matter what I've been through now, I wouldn't change.

For her. I was here because I protected her.

It's funny that I see it now. When I was younger, I always thought I had failed her and crippling James was somehow, my sick redemption for breaking that promise.

"Whitlock! Mail!" I jumped out of my bunk and rushed over to Gary. "I'm guessing by the hand writing, it's that pretty little thing you call a wife."

I snatched the letter out of his hand, muttering under my breath as I walked away. Any other man here would have been decked, but not my commanding officer. _Oh no. Lay one hand on Gary and I'm in deep shit._

I flopped back down onto the bed, carefully tearing the envelope. I could smell her perfume as I removed the letter, every time I get a new one, it hurt to smell her but not have her here.

The letter was written on custom paper, the type face boldly and proudly stating that it came from the desk of _Mrs. Jasper W. Whitlock Jr._ I smiled as I read her letter. Every event from the day was mentioned. Constant hellos from my parents, friends, even the cat were shared.

This letter was different than the others and that wasn't counting the stationary it was on. No, in this letter I could almost see the longing in her blue eyes as she wrote, see her bounce in excitement as she recounted the 'thrift store steal' she got on something for our place. Most of all, I could feel the love of her words as if she was laying here reading it to me.

_Only two more weeks...

* * *

_

End note: Ah, Jay… you love sick fool. Did y'all miss him?


	31. S'mores

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): rated: T, no warnings (that K can think of lol)_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

**Multimedia Share:** smore http:/www(dot)coated(dot)com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 01/ Microwavable-smore-maker-fun-kitchen-gadgets(dot)jpg

* * *

I hummed happily as I pulled the marinated chicken from the fridge. Jasper should be home shortly and wanted barbecued chicken. I felt bad that he was going to do the cooking after working all day, but he insisted as he left this morning.

The sound of the truck's engine pulling up alerted me to his arrival. I quickly washed my hands before running out of the camper to greet him.

"You're early!" I teased, going to the truck to help him carry in the bags of groceries.

"I made a list this time," he stuck his tongue out. "And only found one cool thing while at Wal-mart."

"Oh really?" I asked trying to peek in the bags I was carrying. "Did you get the condoms?" I giggled out.

"Yes, I got the condoms," he said in a teasing voice right back before he sat the bags on the table and riffled through the one closest to him. "And I got this!" he announced, proudly pulling out a box.

I took it from him to inspect it. _What the hell?_ "Microwaveable s'more maker... huh?" I looked up at him for an explanation. I didn't see how a chocolate brown piece of plastic with funky hand thingies could make s'mores. _In a microwave no less!_

"I know how you keep thinkin' that we're gonna burn down the RV if we try to make s'mores, but this seemed like it could work," he explained.

I chewed my lip as I read the instructions that came with it. "Huh... wouldn't the steam used to melt the marshmallow and chocolate make the cracker soggy?" I asked while looking up at him. "I mean it's a cool idea... I just know the best part it the crunch mixed with the gooey stuff," I explained quickly hoping I wasn't hurting his feelings.

"It won't babe," he pouted.

"I trust you," I smiled at him. I put the s'more maker down and wrapped my arms around him. "Please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset, I just got it for you baby. I wanted you to like it."

"I'm not gonna pass judgment until we try it kay? But thank you." He kissed me tenderly in response.


	32. Did You See That?

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): rated: k_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

**Dialogue Flex:** "Did you see that?" he asked.

* * *

I sat on the big front porch that belongs to Uncle Wayne and Aunt Josephine. Their house had tons of land with horses and it was near the ocean. I couldn't believe Daddy grew up here; it was so bright and sunshiney. How could he move all the way to Washington, where it was cold and rainy? I heard a creak and turned my head slightly to see that Jasper had found me. I took a sip of my root beer and kicked my legs a little as I looked back towards the sky.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?" I turned my head to look at him.

"The shooting star," he said, sitting down next to me.

I looked back at the sky, disappointed that I missed it. "Where did it go?"

"I dunno, maybe it had a hot date?" he joked, before nudging me with his shoulder. "Cheer up; we get lots of them in July."

"Did you at least make a wish?" I asked. He nodded in response. "What did you wish for?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I can't tell you that. It won't come true if I do."

"Will you tell me if it comes true?"

"Of course," he answered with a smile. I smiled back and looked up at the sky, hoping another shooting star would light up the sky.


	33. Ribbon

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): rated: T_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

**Word Prompt:** Ribbon

* * *

I pulled out the box that held the satin ribbons I knew Rosalie loved so much in the child's hair. She pouted slightly as she slouched in her chair, not really wanting to get dressed up and go out and looking very much like a freshly drowned rat.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked as I opened the box, trying to match the ribbon to the blue, white and red dress she was going to wear that night.

"I don'wanna wear a dress," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, Rosalie wants you to wear a dress," I raised an eyebrow as I pulled out a deep blood red ribbon and put the box back.

"Why?"

"Because she is old fashioned and believes that you would look quite pretty in a dress."

"You're old fashioned too."

"And I love seeing you look like a proper young lady in a dress," I smiled wryly at her.

She sighed. "But I don't wanna be a lady."

"What do you wanna be?" I asked as I lifted her brush off her chest of drawers and began setting everything up for the arduous task of doing her hair.

She kicked her feet as she hummed and thought it over. "Umm... I dunno," she shrugged. "Maybe an animal doctor?"

"A veterinarian," I corrected, pulling her up so her posture was correct. "Anything else?"

"A dancer," she giggled. "I like dancing."

"You dance beautifully," I assured her, patting her on the head before running the brush through. "You're still going to have the wear the dress."

"Jazzy!" she whined. "But it's all, poofy and girly." She wrinkled her nose. "Rose gets mad when I get dirty with Emmett if I wear doll dresses."

"She is having a party tonight so I doubt you're going to get dirty."

"Do I have to go?"

I sighed and walked around the chair and crouched in front of her. "You know I would never force you to do anything, but you would make Rosalie very upset if you missed it."

"You'll protect me from the ones that stare?" she asked as her bottom lip quivered. I cupped her warm cheek in my hand and nodded seriously.

"I would never let anyone hurt you."

A small smile started to show on her face. "'Kay." I pressed my lips against her forehead; her skin was so soft and silky beneath my lips. When I let go I went back to doing her hair and happy that she told me the real reason she didn't want to wear the dress.


	34. Are You Smoking Again?

_Penname: Alsper_

_Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative_

_Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): It's Daddysper… that's all I have to say as far as warnings and ratings go lol_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

**Dialogue Flex:** "Are you smoking again?" she asked.

* * *

_Finally_, I sighed letting out a much needed breath. I don't remember bed time being this damned difficult when Alice is around. It's not that the kids were being a handful. Oh no, Jax and Rose were being perfect little angels; didn't fight me once when I told them it was time for bed. It was the oldest that fought it.

I honestly don't know what the hell Alice had that I didn't have, but somehow by the grace of God, that woman can get our unruly tween to bed without world war three erupting. Christ, as it was all I did was tell her to get ready for bed and I swear she caused an earthquake with the force of her stomping.

_Thank fuck Alice was coming home tonight_, I thought as I checked on the little ones, once more before heading outside.

Once outside I reached up above the outside shelf to grab the box I had stashed there. Alice knew about the box, mainly had smoking papers for Emmett, but as of late there was a pack of smokes. Normally I didn't smoke. I quit about four years ago but it didn't mean I wasn't craving it.

You'd need a smoke too, after dealing with the eleven year old, hell on wheels that is acting more and more like her biological mother every day.

I placed the cigarette between my lips, preparing to light it when I heard the back door open.

"Are you smoking again?" she asked. I looked to see my wife standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised in question.

I pulled it away and looked down, feeling every bit like the scolded child at this moment, since the disappointment was evident in her eyes. "No... It was gonna be my first in four years..."

"Was it really that bad?" she asked.

I sighed and sat on the porch swing. "She picked up on the swearing in her mother's... I mean Maria's language," I told her. _Just one of many things today, _I added internally.

She sighed and sat next to me. "What did you do about it?"

I started to fidget, rolling the cigarette between my fingers as I thought it over. Alice groaned, removing the smoke from me before snapping it in half and tossing it in the trash can near us. _Damn it!_ "Well, luckily Rose was here for that. Told her to get the soap. But that seemed to have fueled the rest of her 'tude for the day." I shrugged, "I don't know how you do it baby... I wanted to smack her across her face..." I admitted softly.

"I guess it's because she's nicer to me than she is to you," she teased, nudging me with her shoulder.

"Nah... You don't say?" I laughed wrapping my arm around her. "I'm glad you're home."

"I missed you guys," she murmured, leaning into me.

I kissed the top of her head. "Uh huh, I know you loved the fact you got waited on hand a foot," I teased. "Did you get to see the pictures afterwards?" _My wife is gonna be in a skin-tini... nice._

"Yep," she smirked at me. "You're gonna love them."

"Oh I know I will," I smirked back, leaning into kiss her just as the ear shattering sound of our eldest screamed.

"JACKSON CHARLES!"

I sighed and placed my forehead to Alice's. "Welcome home," I laughed.


	35. Should I care?

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters, themes, events etc. That's all SM's cash cow. We just make the vampire's human.**

**K: **Okay so look an update of sorts. Sorry. I know you all are chompin at the bit for MTF or DB and we promise we're working on it. Real life just hates us. But I'm not going to waste your time by going into details here. So here's a blurb I wrote thanks to listening to Anna Nalik's "_Breath (2 am)_" and the witfit prompt for April 18th. Enjoy

No beta to thank, well besides Robs but I don't think she was looking at my errors as reading this. LOL

* * *

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" he asked, the hurt in his voice just as clear at the betrayal written all over his face.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I really am." I find myself apologizing to him again.

"Don't... It's your body, you decision. Was it..." he stops himself from finishing the question.

"No," I answer softly. _Would it make things different if it were_? I ask myself.

I slowly move my gaze up from my hands to look at him. Lean, fit, and beautiful, is the only way I can describe the man before me. He looks up, his caramel colored eyes meet mine and I feel my heart break. He's obviously processed what this all means but can't bring it upon himself to point it out.

"How long?" he asks. He wants to be sure. I don't blame him really.

"A little over eighteen weeks."

"That's what? Four months?"

I can't help the smile that creeps across my lips. "Three and a half," I correct him.

"Oh." He looks down at his lap with a heavy sigh. "We've only know each other for two." He finally says after what seemed like years of silence.

"Yeah."

"Who?" I know what he's asking. The shame of the truth starts to seep into my conscience as I feel the warmth of my tears begin to fall down my cheek. He deserves an answer. It's the least I could do for him. I was just afraid as to what the truth would do to the possibility of us.

"You wouldn't know him," I finally say.

"That's not what I asked!" he snapped.

I felt my eyebrow raise at his tone. He'd never so much as raise his voice at anyone while I was around. Rather than letting him know that it affected me, I take a deep breath, running the flat of my hands along my legs.

"James Williams," I tell him.

"Your ex? The one you only dated for two weeks?"

"Yeah." Hearing him say that out loud makes me feel worse and the tears fall faster. I could only imagine what he thought of me now. Not only did I sleep with someone within two weeks of knowing them, but that someone was married and expecting a child with her.

"Hey," Jasper said softly. He takes my hand in his and as his fingers interlock with mine, I get that feeling of warmth and security that I can only get from his touch. A feeling so foreign to me that it scares me, but at the same time I crave it. "Don't cry baby."

I lean into him, my head against his shoulder. "You don't hate me?" His laugh threw me off my game so I moved my head to look up at him. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said simply.

"Me? _Explique_."

"Why would you even think that I hate you? It's your body and your decision. I just wish you would have told me so that I could have been there for you. You shouldn't have had to do that alone."

If it were at all possible, I think I feel in love with him right then. He seemed to have have a special power of knowing what to say and when to say it to ease anyone's fears.

"You don't think I'm a whore? Or a home wrecker?" I asked timidly.

He leaned down, kissing me firmly on the lips before pulling away slightly. I could feel the warmth of his breath as it fanned across my face. "I would never consider you those things, no matter how much you convince yourself of it."

I smiled up at him, the weight of the day lifting off my shoulders. "I... Thank you," I said lamely. _I'm so screwed._

* * *

_**End note: So there you go. I'm (K) planning on working on more witfits just to get something for you guys to read until Robs and I can get a day to write again. **_

_**Also "Explique" is apparently Portuguese for Explain all though it sounds and looks more French to me *shrugs* I blame Google lol. But this Alice… she's part Portuguese ;-)**_


	36. Jealousy An OMS related witfit

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating =M (For Language; Hey it's daddysper and I know you wouldn't have him any other way *winks*).

This takes place around the time they get the okay for Rosemary to come home. I (K) posted this on my personal account as well (jsyk) Thank you to amber for helping me get the right tenses for Jordan's POV Sorry if the rest is wonky. It is after all, 5 am here right now and I have yet to go to bed LOL

**Disclaimer**: _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Prompt**: January 19, 2010 "Jealousy"

* * *

**Jordy POV:**

I pushed my Barbies back into the doll house. I didn't want to play with them. Mommy thinks I should help Daddy with the new baby but I don't want to do that either. I wish she never came home. When Jax came home, it was okay. Jax never cried as much as she does. And Daddy still loved me. Daddy doesn't love me anymore. I'm not his princess.

"Jordy?" Daddy's at my door now but I don't look up at him. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" He asks. I shake my head. He sighs, and leaves. I could hear him say something to Mommy but I didn't care.

I waited before going into the baby's room. Jax clapped when he saw me, holding his hands out. I went to my little brother and picked him up from his crib.

"At least they still love you," I whispered as he patted my face.

Carrying Jackson, I look into Rosemary's crib. She is so small, smaller than I remembered Jax ever being. Smaller than Coconut was. I hate the way Daddy acted like she was gonna break at all time. He never loved me like that.

Jax make a sound and I looked at him. His eyes narrowed at me like he was angry so I put him back in his crib. He doesn't love me any more too.

I go back to the hall, biting my lip to keep from crying. I wanted Nana Whitlock. She loves me.

"Jordan?" I turned to see mommy coming out of my room. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked before hugging me.

"I want my daddy back."

"Honey, he didn't leave," she hugs me tighter. "He's right here," she moves me so I could look in my room.

**ooOooOooOoo**

**JPOV:**

I heard Alice suggesting to Jordy that she should help me put Rosemary to bed, but she never came in. Once I was sure she was asleep and safe in her crib, I gave Jackson a kiss goodnight, then headed towards Jordan's room.

I knew something was bothering her. Carmen had even warned us that there was an underlining issue, but she was at a loss as to what it was. But just because I knew there was something wrong, it didn't prepare me to see her this way.  
She sat in the center of her room, her shoulders slumped as she looked down at her hands which were currently playing with the hem of her nightgown.

"Jordy?" I could tell she heard me by the way she flinched at the sound of my voice. My heart breaking more at the thought. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" I asked her, hopping she would at least look up at me. But again, I was greeting with nothing but the shake of her head. I sighed, not knowing what to do, and left to find Alice.

I had learned the hard way not to push Jordan when something was bothering her. Past events taught me that the more that I pushed the worse I made things. After everything that happened before Maria's death, I had made a promise to my wife not to push Jordy. If I thought something was wrong, I should go to Alice. In theory, it was a good plan, since Jordy seemed to open up to Alice easier.

A fact, I was thankful for. I knew when Jordan was having her brat days it hurt Alice the most. The evidence that she was Maria's made its self more known those days than ever. But my wife would never tell me it hurt. She loved Jordy before she ever met her; the feeling mutual.

When I came into the kitchen I hadn't realized Alice was trying to talk to me until she waved her hand in my face. "Huh?" I asked dumbly.

She laughed and shook her head. "Did Rose do okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Fine. No spitting up or nothing. I think she's digesting better." Alice nodded at the information, a relived smile on her face as she continued making Jordy's lunch for the next day.

I pulled a beer from the fridge and leaned against the counter. With a heavy sigh, I tossed the cap into the open trash can before taking a long drink.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, leaning against the island with her arms folded across her chest. I merely shrugged my shoulder in response, earning a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly said "liar".

"I wish I knew baby..." Instinctively I looked at the hallway. No one was there, but my attention was drawn to it.

"Jordy." Did I ever mention how much I loved my wife and her creepy ass ability to know what I was going to do or say? I nodded and looked back at Alice. Her concern, clearly written on her face, was mixed with a bit of guilt in her eyes.

"I'll go talk to her, Jazz." She came over, standing up on her toes. Again on instinct, I leaned down to brush my lips against hers in a soft kiss. "You, dear husband, can go wait in her room. If she's ready to talk to you, I'll send her in. If not, I'll get you."

I nodded again, agreeing to the plan. "Thank you baby."

She smiled and waved her hand dismissively, much like her own mother does when she feels your words are unnecessary.

When we got to Jordan's room, Alice peered inside before turning back to me. "She's not in here." Just as she said it, we heard Jackson babbling away as if he had an audience. "Go," Alice said, pushing me gently into Jordy's room.

I did as I was told, sitting myself on her bed as I waited. If I was honest with myself, I was scared shirtless that I had somehow managed to fuck Jordan up more than I already had. I hated feeling like I failed her, but I swear that's all I did.

I could hear Alice asking Jordy what was wrong. There was the concern again, so obvious in her voice. But that wasn't what make me spring up from the bed. It was the strangled cry from my daughter when she told Alice was what wrong.

"I want my daddy back," Jordan sobbed.

When I reached the door way, Alice's wide eyes met mine. I didn't hear what she said as she moved our daughter to see me. All I knew was in that moment I wanted nothing more than to hold my little girl and make her smile again.

"Princess... I'm not leaving," I told her as I sat on my knees to look her in the eye.

"You don't love me..."

"What? No. Jordan, come here." I held my hand out for her and tried not to let the fact that she moved closer to Alice bother me. "Please, Princess." I pleaded.

She looked up at Alice, who nodded and said a soft "it's okay", before taking my hand.

"Do you want to talk in your room or in ours?" I asked her.

"Can Mommy come?" She asked.

"Of course," I said quickly.

"Your room?" Jordy asked softly.

"If that's what you want," I answered her, standing up. She ran past me, into the room to grab the bear Alice and I had built for her before returning and taking Alice's hand. Alice gave me an apologetic smile as they started towards our room.  
Once inside, Jordy climbed into the middle of the bed and hugged her bear. Alice and I sat on either side of her, giving her a moment.

Finally I couldn't take any more - don't judge me, I'm an impaitent motherfucker - and broke the silence.

"Why do you think I don't love you anymore, Princess?" I asked her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You have a new princess. One that looks like mommy and not _her_," she hiccuped.

"You're still my princess though, honey."

She shook her head. "Jackson looks like you and mommy, Rosemary looks like mommy. I look like _her_."

"You have your daddy's eyes," Alice said softly as she gave Jordan a loving smile. "And his crazy curly hair," that made Jordan smile. "And his smile."

"But he loves Rosemary more than me..."

"No, I don't," I said quickly earning a stern look from Alice. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Yes you do," Jordan countered looking up at me. "You're always holding her and kissing her and telling her you love her and that you'll always be there for her. And when you don't, you're playing with Jackson. And you yell at me."

I sighed and put my head against the headboard. "Honey, remember when I had to go to the hospital because your sister was trying to come home early?" Alice asked her.

My eyes snapped open to look at my wife. What the fuck was she thinking? We agreed not to tell Jordan what had happened. I didn't think she would be able to understand, while Alice just felt the time was wrong.

When Alice's eyes met mine, I knew then, that as much as I wanted to keep it from our little girl; Jordan was far more smarter than I ever gave her credit for. So when Jordan nodded in the affirmative, I took over the conversation.

I explained to Jordan how we nearly lost Rosemary. How her being born so early was very dangerous, but not just to Rosemary, Alice as well. I tried to explain to her, how because of this, Rosemary needed to be at the hospital longer than most babies, because she needed special care. And I apologized, over and over again for leaving her behind.

Jordan talked too. She told us that she wished Rosemary never came home. That when it was just her and Jackson, she didn't feel like she was forgotten. She thought that because we had our boy and girl, that Alice wouldn't want her anymore and because I loved Alice, would agree with it.

And as we talked, I realized that I was a bastard to my daughter. That instead of cherishing the fact that I had two healthy and beautiful daughters, I spoiled one, while taking my frustrations out on the other.

I knew we had a long road ahead of us. The jealousy Jordan felt was still thick in her eyes even though she said she would be a better sister to both her siblings. Even with it that apparent, as our oldest fell asleep in our bed between us, I couldn't help but to hope Jordan will grow to love her little sister as much as she did Alice and know that no matter what, she will always be my princess.

* * *

A/n: I think he handled that better than what he's known for lol. Sorry but no, we aren't back yet. I was writing my witfits and this one seemed the most appropriate. Sorry for the tease! (and yes I'm still working on the DaS treat!)

And if you're still here, still waiting. Thank you. Seriously, we love you guys for sticking it out and waiting for us. We have the best readers ever. I hope you know just how much we appreciate each and everyone of you (and the new readers too!)

Love,

K (& Robs)


End file.
